Applications utilize caches to operate. For example, a computing device executing an application may store information in a cache. Generally, a cache is an area of memory used by a central processing unit. A cache may have limited capacity. Over time, a cache may store an increasing amount of information. As an increased amount of information causes a cache to reach a high utilization, the cache may perform inefficiently, thus causing the application and the computing device to operate in an unintended manner.